GOHAN'S PATH
by GothamCity247
Summary: AU/ Gohan is struggling with life after cell. His father wanted him to be the new protector of the earth but he isn't sure he's strong enough to be that. He doesn't even know if he wants to be that. Should he continue to train or should he forget about training and focus on studying. Can he do both? Who would even help him train now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes ~**_ **This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle in the reviews. I really enjoyed writing this and am looking forward to writing more. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **Sorry**

 **Just**

 **taking**

 **up**

 **space**

 **this will be the only time I have the authors notes up here sorry about this**

* * *

Cell has been defeated! The news broke all around the world and the people's savior was revealed to be Hercule Satan, at least in the eyes of the people of Earth and now Hercule is being worshiped like a god. While Hercule was taking credit for defeating Cell the real savior of Earth is laying on the ground beat half to death and barely conscious, Gohan. Even though he was fighting to stay conscious Gohan was on the floor smiling and laughing with his friends before Yamcha proceeded to grab him off the ground and fly off to the lookout to see Kami or as they know him Dende to have Gohan healed. After Dende healed everyone and 18 decided to leave they all thought this was as good as a time as any to summon Shenron, after granting their first wish of reviving everyone that cell killed Shenron told him that he could not revive Goku as he has been brought back before. Just like that, the mood turned sour until Krillin spoke up and said that they could just use the Namekian dragon balls to revive him. That's when Goku himself chimed in and said that he didn't want to be brought back to life because he just puts the earth in danger. Then Krillin spoke up again and asked the almighty Shenron if he could turn 18 human again to which the Eternal dragon replied it is beyond his power, not feeling the least bit deterred by this he then asked if Shenron could remove the bomb in her chest. Finally, the dragon had a wish he could grant and no sooner than the wish was granted he returned back to the dragon balls which then scattered all across the globe.

It took a few minutes but it started to sink in for Gohan just what had actually happened his Dad Wasn't coming back again and it was his fault. Even after Goku told him to not to blame himself and that he was proud, he couldn't help but feel he let down his father and lost him again, this time it was for good. Gohan decided he should start flying home to break the news to his mother so he said his goodbyes to everyone and left for Mount Paozu. It was only a short flight if he wanted it to be but he decided to take his time and think about some things. One of the things that he thought about was how was he going to tell his mother? How would she take it? Was she going to hate him? He was the one to blame for his Fathers death after all wasn't he? He had the chance to kill Cell but he wanted Cell to suffer to feel just a fraction of the pain he caused others, he became just as bad as cell was, if not worse. In those moments Gohan was a monster! These were all the thoughts going through his head as he was flying home. He finally landed outside his small house and went inside to tell his mother the bad news, but as soon as he opened the door his mother came rushing to him with a bone-crushing hug.  
"Mom can't breath," Gohan said, trying to get all the air back in his lungs now that his mother let him go.  
"Sorry baby I was just so worried about you! Wheres your father? He didn't decide to stay and hang out with that gang of his did he?!" Chi-Chi asked Gohan.  
"No mom I'm sorry but dad is gone and doesn't want to come back, he feels the Earth is safer without him being here." Gohan sadly broke the news to his mother trying to be strong for her.  
"What do you mean doesn't want to come back?! He needs to be here for us!" Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her lungs out of pure anger, then the anger faded and was filled with tears as Chi-Chi began the grieving process. Seeing Chi-Chi break down was enough for Gohan and he let a couple of tears fall from his face still trying to be as strong as he would imagine his father would be in this situation.

Meanwhile, in Orange City or as it is now known as, Satan City there was a huge party thanking Hercule for killing Cell. Hercule sat there drinking up all the attention and loving every second of it he didn't even care that he took the glory from some kid. The crowds were chanting "Mr. Satan!, Mr. Satan!, Mr. Satan!" when Bulma turned on the TV and seen this she wanted to march down there and set everyone straight! Yamcha and Krillin wouldn't let her, saying that Gohan would prefer it this way, that he wouldn't want the attention defeating Cell would bring to him. Bulma decided they were right and left it at that although Vegeta was still really upset that everyone was just accepting the fact that this "buffoon" was taking all the glory and everyone was ok with it. Bulma then started to think about what Gohan and Chi-Chi must be going through with Goku deciding to not come back. It was then she decided that she would visit the Son family the next day and see how they were holding up. When Bulma got to the Son home she knocked hard and waited for a minute when she didn't hear anyone coming she knocked even harder, still nothing. She then decided to let herself in and look around she found Chi-Chi asleep in her bedroom holding her and Goku's wedding picture, her face still red from crying herself to sleep. Bulma decided to let her sleep she was probably up all night crying anyways, she then proceeded to Gohan's room to see how he was holding up. When she knocked on his door there was no answer again, so she peeked her head into his room to find him just sitting at his desk staring off into nothingness.  
"Gohan?" she asked, to which she got no reply so she said it a little bit louder, once again no answer. Bulma then went into his room fully and shook Gohan's shoulders. She finally got some acknowledgment at that as Gohan nearly jumped through the roof at being startled,  
"sorry didn't mean to scare you so bad Gohan, just making sure you're alive I called you a couple times and you didn't answer." she stated.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you call me. I'm fine I have just been thinking about a few things." Gohan replied trying his best to put on a fake smile.  
"Like what?" Bulma asked curiously.  
"School work" Gohan lied, which Bulma picked up on right away.  
"School work huh? You know you don't have to lie to me right Gohan?" Bulma said in a knowing voice.  
How did she know I was lying am I really that bad of a liar Gohan thought to himself. "I'm sorry about lying I just don't want to talk about whats on my mind." Gohan said in a very monotone voice hoping that Bulma wouldn't bother him about it anymore.  
"Alright I won't force you to talk about it if you don't want to, but you should try to get some sleep you look exhausted" Bulma replied hoping that Gohan would at least get some sleep.  
"Thank you, and don't worry about me I am gonna go to bed right now." Gohan said with a huge smile on his face. Bulma seemed satisfied with this answer so she started to walk out then stopped suddenly and looked back at Gohan and said "you know if you ever want to talk about anything at all, you can talk to me right?" to which Gohan just smiled again and nodded. Bulma then continued to leave and got in her jet and flew away. Gohan proceeded to climb into his bed and hopefully get some rest, the only time he slept in the past 24 hours was when Yamcha was carrying him to the lookout.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan was on the floor paralyzed by fear while Cell was killing everyone around him starting off with his father. He tried to stand up and fight but he just couldn't do it, it felt like someone was holding him down on the ground. All he could see was Cell mercilessly beating all his friends to death, all he could hear was the screams coming from all them and laughter coming from Cell. Cell was having the time of his life right now as he was proceeding to toy with Piccolo who was trying his best to fight the android off, there was no point in this and Piccolo knew that he was completely outmatched but he was not about to go out without a fight. Cell then got bored of Piccolo and finished him off then moved to fight Vegeta, Trunks decided he was gonna try to help his father fight but it was no use, Cell made quick work of them. First finishing off Vegeta with a Big Bang Attack just to add insult to injury and he a Buster Cannon at Trunks with the intent on killing him just as the attack hit Trunks and Gohan heard his scream of agony he woke up. Looking around to see where he was Gohan realized he was in his room, he felt a small sense of relief at the familiar surroundings of books, although he was dripping in cold sweat and was shaking from his nightmare he felt safe for the first time in a while. Gohan had only been sleeping about an hour before he woke up but he wasn't about to go back to sleep and risk finishing that dream, he couldn't really think about why he was having nightmares about Cell he was dead now him and his father made sure of that but he decided that he would think about that later and decided to go fishing to clear his mind and get some food.

Gohan flew for a short while until he found the body of water he was looking for a relatively small pond compared to some other ponds spread throughout the mountains, but he and his dad always seemed to have good luck at this 1 so he came here. Both to hopefully catch a big fish and to just try and process everything that has happened to him in the past 24 hours, he lost his dad for good this time around he almost lost his life and almost caused the death of the whole planet by not taking Cell out right away. Right now Gohan just needed some time away from everything to just sort through all these events. He finally caught a fish that he decided was big enough for him and his mother and started on his way home, it was only a few hours but he figured his mom would be worried that he didn't leave a note or anything saying where he was going so he decided to get home as fast as possible to avoid her getting mad. 10 minutes later he arrived home with the giant fish and to his surprise Chi-Chi was standing in the kitchen acting like it was another ordinary day, just humming a song while cleaning up the place until she noticed Gohan had arrived home that is. "Hi honey" Chi-Chi greeted Gohan in an unusually calm voice "where did you go?" she asked in a curious tone. "I went fishing so we could have a nice lunch." Gohan said in as cheerful of a voice as he could muster not wanting to upset his mother who seemed to be in a good mood. "Oh, well did you catch anything?" Chi-Chi asked with even more curiosity in her voice now, "yea I did I only managed to get 1 but it should be big enough for both of us." Gohan said laughing. "Good I'll get started making lunch you gotta be hungry, after all, it's been a while since you last ate right?" Chi-Chi asked as she started making her way out the door not even waiting for a reply while she went to go start processing the fish Gohan had caught.

The next few weeks went by much the same with Chi-Chi being in a very happy mood and Gohan slowly coming to terms with his dad deciding to stay dead although Gohan still wished he would come home but he understood why Goku couldn't. He couldn't argue that most of the people that have come to earth have been there for his father with a few exceptions. Gohan was finally becoming his happy self again he even started studying like his mother wanted him to, life was beginning to become normal again except for one thing he was still having nightmares almost nightly about Cell. Sometimes these nightmares consisted of Cell killing everyone around him other times Cell was just standing there taunting him. On one particularly bad night, he was being forced to watch as Cell would torture the people around him that couldn't defend themselves, civilians, his mother, Bulma no one was safe from the monster. Luckily Gohan woke up before things got too bad, although on that night he woke up in his Super Saiyan form. That was enough for him to get help it's been almost a month he couldn't even understand why he was having these nightmares still.

Gohan got done his studying before lunch and then went to see his mother to ask if he could go visit Piccolo on the lookout. "NO, YOU CAN NOT!" Chi-Chi screamed off the top of her lungs "you have to do your studying today, and besides I don't want you hanging around him he's the one that kidnapped you! Chi-Chi didn't yell the last part but her voice was very clear, calm and authoritative. "But mom Piccolo is my friend and he saved my life countless times!" Gohan pleaded to his mother, "besides I already completed all my studying for today anyway so it's not like I'm just blowing it off" he was waiting for the onslaught from his mother that never came. After a few minutes of silence Chi-Chi decided to be the one to break it, first with a sigh then by talking "alright I guess if you want to go that bad and your work is already done then there's no stopping you, but be warned if I go over your work and there are any mistakes you will be doing double the amount tomorrow." Chi-Chi said in a defeated voice. Gohan said thank you then ran out the door before she had a chance to change her mind, the second he was out the door he blasted off into the sky straight towards the lookout. He was getting close when he started to sense Piccolo "Piccolo must be training, or else I wouldn't be able to sense him." Gohan thought to himself, and sure enough, when he arrived he saw Piccolo sparring with a body double. The second Gohan stepped foot on the lookout Piccolo fired a masenko at him which Gohan wasn't expecting but managed to narrowly avoid the blast. "What was that about Piccolo!" Gohan yelled at him, "you know I don't like being disturbed while training so what did you expect." Piccolo replied with a smirk. "What brings you here anyways kid?" The Namekian asked, "just wanted to see if maybe you could help with a problem?" Gohan asked looking at the ground and rubbing his head not really sure if he should ask for help anymore. "What do you need help with? You're the strongest out of all of us?" Piccolo asked Gohan in his normal monotone. "Well, strength wise I might be, but not mentally." Gohan managed to get through that sentence a lot easier than he thought he would be able to. "You want help calming your mind." Piccolo stated more than asked, "yea if you wouldn't mind helping I would be extremely thankful Piccolo!" Gohan was very excited to get started and was now bearing that signature son smile with his right hand behind his head. "Sure thing kid" Piccolo replied without any emotion in his voice "but first you have to tell me what is causing the problem so I know what we have to focus on" Piccolo spoke with an even clearer voice than usual now that he was in teacher mode. Gohan sighed but then started to explain everything to his mentor "I've been having nightmares every night about Cell. I thought they would go away eventually but they just seem to be getting worse as time goes on." he did his best to try and keep a monotone voice just like Piccolo has always done but he couldn't help his voice breaking during the sentence. Piccolo just nodded in response as he seen a look of fear and determination in his student's eyes, a few moments passed and Piccolo said: "let's get started".

"First things first you need to clear your mind of every single thought" Gohan did as he was told when Piccolo spoke up again "now think about one of these dreams and focus on it as hard as you can". Once again Gohan did as he was told but as he started to think about the nightmares he started shaking from fear "Don't let something as stupid as fear stop you Gohan!" Piccolo yelled at his student and that seemed to do it for Gohan as a new look of determination took over instead of fear. "I'm not about to lose to some stupid dream," Gohan thought to himself before refocusing on the dream, "Good now just banish the dreams and thoughts from your mind!" Piccolo once again order. A few moments passed by with Gohan looking like he was struggling doing what he was told this time around, sweat was literally pouring off of him as he tried to banish all the nightmares out of his head but he just couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried he just kept failing. After about an hour of trying to rid these nightmares Piccolo him to stop for now to which Gohan happily obeyed, his body now feeling exhausted like he just went 12 rounds with his dad again like they used to in the time chamber. Gohan sighed at the thought of his dad and looked up to the sky and said "I'm sorry I failed you dad, and I'm failing you again now you must be so disappointed in me, even in death I am letting Cell continue his path of terror. At least its only on me this time." as tears started to well up in his eyes he heard someone coming from behind him "I figured you must be hungry so I made some food for you, it's in the main room." he heard Mr. Popo say to him before retreating back the way he came. That was Gohan's daily routine for about a month until he one day managed to actually banish all the thoughts and nightmares about Cell from his mind. Doing this didn't completely take away all the nightmares but it made them a lot

less frequent, only happening about once every week or two. "That's all I got left to show you, kid." Piccolo told his student "just keep meditating like that as often as possible and you should be good, you can even raise your power level by meditating once you're good enough I'll show you how" Piccolo said hoping that his promise of raising his power would keep Gohan interested in meditating. "Wow really?! You promise you'll show me?" Gohan asked with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't wait to grow stronger than he already was.

* * *

 ** _Authors Notes._**

 **I am really enjoying writing this a lot can't wait until I have time to write the next chapter.**

 **if you find any mistakes or have any questions or comments I'm sure you know what to do, I will be looking forward to your reviews and opinions on what I can do better!**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been about a month since Gohan had his breakthrough while meditating with Piccolo, the nightmares have not stopped completely but they are a lot less frequent and not nearly as severe as before. Gohan hasn't gotten any stronger from his meditating sessions much to his distaste, he is well aware Piccolo said it would take him a long time before he perfected meditating enough to actually get stronger from it but he was hoping since he was half Saiyan that maybe it would be different for him. Besides him being Saiyan he has also been doing it every day on and some particularly boring days he would do it multiple times that day, at least until Chi-Chi gave him more work to do to keep him busy. Meditating was no longer enough to satisfy Gohan he now wanted to become stronger so he could protect everyone like his dad had asked him to do, so he decided that he would start going out to training after he finished his homework starting tomorrow because it was already getting pretty late. The next day he finished all his school work and started making a break for the door calling out "Bye mom I'm gonna go into the mountains for a little while. See you later!" and started to take off into the sky before his mom could process what he had said. Chi-Chi hearing this started sprinting out the door as fast as she possibly could and started screaming "GOHAN YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE!" but Gohan was long gone and her screaming was heard by nobody which only made her even angrier then she had already been.

Out in the mountains Gohan started his training by stretching out and going through his basic katas before moving his way up to full on shadow fighting, before too long boulders around him were turned to dust as he decided to transform in to his super Saiyan form about an hour passed as he then decided to stop shadow fighting and start working on his special techniques he still was yet to master. A couple more hours passed and Gohan started to feel exhausted from his training for the day he was also bored and didn't find it fun training alone so on his short flight home he decided he was going to head to the lookout tomorrow and try to convince Piccolo to train him again but that was for tomorrow, for now, he had to head home and hope his mother didn't try to kill him for leaving the way he did. Gohan arrived at the door of his home and as soon as he walked in Chi-Chi began to yell at him "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ANYTIME YOU WANT TO MISTER! I AM YOUR MOTHER YOU HAVE TO ASK PERMISSION BEFORE YOU GO OUT ANYWHERE! AND WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES ALL RUINED?!"  
"Sorry mom I know I should have asked but I really wanted to go out today." Gohan said feeling a little ashamed about how he just left like that.  
"That's okay honey I just worry about you when you're not around, but you didn't answer my other question what happened to your clothes?' Chi-Chi seemed to calm down a lot from Gohans explanation for now at least.  
"I was training mom!" He answered her excitingly.  
"TRAINING!" Chi-Chi yelled but composed herself very quickly. "Why are you training there is no need for it any more honey you already beat cell?" she asked in as calm a tone as she could muster.  
"Dad asked me to be the new protector of the earth in case more people come even though he isn't here, just to be safe I think I should train to get stronger." Gohan answered very confidently.  
"But honey your father's old gang can handle it I'm sure. There is no reason YOU need to train. YOU need to study so YOU can become a scholar." Chi-Chi was growing more and more tense with every word that she was saying which was starting to scare Gohan a little.  
"But mom I am the strongest one out of all of us right now so I need to be the one who keeps training that way if we do get attacked I will be ready. Besides I won't let it interfere with my schooling I promise I will do all my school work before I go out to train" Gohan said suddenly a lot less confident in himself, he was hoping this was enough to convince his mother but didn't think it would be.  
"I guess you can train" his mother replied now feeling defeated "But if you start slacking on your schooling even a little bit you will not be training anymore do you understand?"  
"Yes, mother. Thank you for letting me continue training." Gohan answered back feeling really excited that he was going to be allowed to train still, and that decided it, he was going to go see Piccolo tomorrow.

The next day he made sure to get his homework done extra early and made his way for the door and Chi-Chi stepped in-between him and the door making sure to block his way out, "oh no she changed her mind didn't she" Gohan thought to himself.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Chi-Chi asked her son in a slightly agitated tone.  
"To go train like you said I could yesterday?" Gohan didn't really state it more like asked it. "I already finished all my work so I figured I would just leave now." He said again this time he sounded a little more hopeful that she would let him go.  
"But you're forgetting something aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked this time with a small smile on her face. Before Gohan could answer her she pulled out a capsule and said "I packed you a lunch. I can't have my baby going hungry especially after a hard day of training." Chi-Chi said in as she hugged Gohan goodbye.  
"Wow thank you, mom!" Gohan was smiling from ear to ear with the thought of food now in his mind. Chi-Chi moved out of the way so Gohan could leave and Gohan not wasting a second ran right out the door and started to fly off into the sky before he heard his mother call out to him "Make sure you're back before dinner or else!"  
"Of course not mom! I wouldn't miss dinner for anything in the world!" he called back to his mother while laughing at the same time. Wow, mom is really letting me train! She would never let me do this any other time, dad dying must have really affected her more than I noticed. Gohan was talking to himself out loud on his way to the lookout. Now that I think about it she hasn't really let me out of her sight since he passed. Maybe she's scared that I might not come back like dad. At that thought, Gohan started to feel really bad about just leaving her yesterday without asking her. He saw the lookout in the distance and decided to put all the thoughts into the back of his head for now and deal with them later.

As he landed on the lookout Piccolo and Dende were already out there to great him, Dende ran up to him and grabbed both hands to shake them while Piccolo just nodded to him. "What brings you here kid?" Piccolo asked in his usual monotone voice.  
"I just wanted to come by to ask if you would train me again?" Gohan asked while bowing to his former master hoping he would take him back.  
"You're not ready yet I told you it takes a long time to be able to train through meditation." Piccolo said a little annoyed that Gohan wasn't being patient.  
"I know but I just don't want to wait that long besides I don't mean show me how to get stronger through meditation I want to actually train!" Gohan said with pure determination in his voice.  
"if that's the case I'll help you but I'm not sure I will be much help with the gap in our power being as wide as it is, at least for now that is." Piccolo replied in a serious tone.  
"Maybe we can start with that attack you launched at me the first time I came here asking you for help?" Gohan asked his mentor smiling from ear to ear with a hand behind his head in the signature Son pose.  
"It's called a Masenko" Piccolo answered him with a smirk.  
They spent most of the day teaching Gohan the attack he wanted to learn, it was getting later in the day when Gohan decided they should do something else for now.  
"Hey, Piccolo you want to spar? I mean I really wanna learn this attack but I also want to spar and its getting kind of late." Gohan was hopeful that the Namekian would agree to his request.  
"I told you last time there would be no point when we know the outcome already." Piccolo answered.  
"Oh come on you don't know what the outcome will be besides even if I am as strong as you think I am how would you get stronger without fighting me?" Gohan was doing his best to convince his friend to fight him.  
"Fine, on one condition you save the form you finished Cell off with until the end of the fight that way it isn't so fast." Piccolo smirked as he gave him the one condition "Besides I guess I need to fight you anyways to know where you're at now." he continued explaining.  
"Not a problem, I don't even know if I can reach that form anymore I haven't tried since Cell." Gohan felt ashamed to admit it but he was scared of what might happen if he went into super Saiyan 2 again, as if he was reading his mind Piccolo started to speak up.  
"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" to say Piccolo was shocked would be an understatement "With the amount of power that you showcased without ever even training in that form! It could become unstoppable if you actually tried to maintain it like you did the first form." Piccolo was getting angry that Gohan was willing to just throw all that power away like it was nothing.  
"I know all that Piccolo but I didn't like the way that form made me feel. I became cocky and arrogant, not to mention more aggressive. I felt like I was out of control." Gohan was trying his best to explain himself "but I know that was all a big mistake I just need to learn to control it, I felt the same way when I first became super Saiyan." he finished talking and eagerly waited for Piccolo to break the silence. Which never happened as Piccolo just nodded in reply to Gohan then dropped himself into a fighting stance, Gohan smiled then followed suit and dropped into his own fighting stance unsurprisingly similar to his mentors with only subtle differences.

* * *

 ** _Authors notes_**

 ** _I really wanted to fit the fight in this chapter but I didn't want to carry it out longer than it already has been but I already have the fight wrote and will upload it next weekend if everything works out the way I want I will be posting every week but no promises. I want your feedback do you like the length of the chapters? Should I make them longer, shorter? I am also having a little trouble with how I want to format them talking I think I found something i like but any tips would be helpful._**


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes passed by with neither warrior making a move, the tension was building with the intense stares that each was giving the other, then in a blink of the eye Piccolo was off flying towards Gohan at a blazing speed much faster than the normal eye could see. When Piccolo neared Gohan he launched a right-handed haymaker directly at his pupils head, which was expertly blocked so Piccolo tried to hit him with a gut punch which was also blocked. They stood there locked in that position with Gohan trying to push Piccolo's hands away while Piccolo was still trying to push through Gohan's defense. With a smirk, Piccolo launched himself backwards away from Gohan but Gohan wasn't having him back away that fast so He went on the offensive chasing his mentor, when he caught up he started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. All of which being narrowly avoided the Namekian. Gohan went for a kick to the head which was just barely blocked by Piccolos left arm which left Gohan wide open for an attack and Piccolo was not about to waste the opportunity so he put his right hand to Gohan's stomach and let loose a blast attack that sent his student flying backwards and before Gohan got his bearings Piccolo appeared right behind him and sent him flying up through the air with a kick to the back before disappearing and reappearing in his students path to spike him to the ground. When the dust settled Gohan was standing in a small crater created from him impacting the ground without so much as a scratch on his body, the only evidence of blows he had just taking being a dirtied and slightly torn GI.

"IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Piccolo yelled at his current opponent. The only reply he got was a nod before Gohan went super Sayian and dropped into his fighting stance, Piccolo joined him on the ground also getting into his fighting stance before speaking again "I don't want you holding back Gohan. I can't help you get stronger if I don't know the extent of your strength now." he explained hoping that would be enough for his student to go all out.  
"Right! Ready when you are!" Gohan replied excitedly to finally be able to relieve some of the tension and stress he has been feeling. "Unless you don't want to lose that is." where did that come from Gohan thought to himself, I have only ever been that cocky when I was fighting Cell. The thought sent chills up and down his spine, he was broken from his thoughts fairly quickly from Piccolo hitting him as hard as he could directly in the face which sent him flying backwards he managed to stop himself before flying through the trees on the lookout but was hit by a masenko the second he stopped. That was followed by a flurry of punches and kicks, all of them finding their mark he finished the combo by slamming Gohan into the ground before flying up in the sky and launching Ki blast after Ki blast at him. Piccolo was left breathing heavy from the energy he exerted in the attack, the dust was starting to settle from his attacks which revealed a bloodied and bruised Gohan struggling to get to his feet. "It doesn't matter how much stronger you are than your opponent if you are distracted it is an easy win for your opponent." Piccolo scolded the young Saiyan. This only angered Gohan who shot up at breakneck speeds and started swinging uncontrollably out of pure rage and frustration. Piccolo was dodging or blocking all the attacks being thrown his way before disappearing and reappearing on the ground far away from Gohan.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! YOU WILL NEVER WIN BY THROWING WILD SHOTS LIKE THAT! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS TIRING YOURSELF OUT!" Piccolo yelled at his student, he was angry that Gohan would let himself become so enraged that all technique and strategy was thrown away.  
What Piccolo said stopped Gohan in his tracks and he started trying to calm himself.  
"Use your anger as a tool in your arsenal, don't let it consume you, let it fuel you! Piccolo continued this time in his normal monotone voice losing almost all the anger that was in it a second ago.  
Gohan was finally able to gain control over his emotions and started apologizing to his teacher for losing his cool.  
"Don't worry kid, it happens to the best of us. Now let's continue our fight." was all that Gohan got for a reply before both fighters dropped back into their fighting stances.  
In the blink of an eye, they were back to fighting, this time in the air trading blows with one another, this time it was clear that Gohan had the upper hand as most of his hits were landing and he was dodging most of his mentors. Gohan was superior in both strength and speed, but Piccolo wasn't about to give up, he went for a blast attack to Gohan's gut again but Gohan hit his hand away sending the blast away from them. Gohan then kicked out 1 Piccolos legs before pulling both hands up to his face and yelling solar flare, he blinded the namekian then double ax handled him down into the ground before flying away. Once he was far enough away he launched a Kamehameha with the intent on ending the fight, Piccolo heard the attack but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from so he picked a direction and blocked. The Kamehameha wave was flying towards its target and landed directly against his side before consuming Piccolo when the blast faded Piccolo was on the floor knocked out.

The fight was over with Gohan being the victor, he slowly floated down to the ground his hair fading from gold back to its normal black "I didn't think Piccolo could hurt me so bad." Gohan thought to himself before he noticed Dende running over to Piccolo.  
"Oh please don't be dead, please." Dende was panicking while running over to Piccolo's body, before letting out a sigh of relief when he got close enough to notice the older namekian was still breathing.  
"You will be able to heal him right?" Gohan asked Dende with worry in his voice.  
"I should be able to yes." Dende replied with a nod.  
"Thank you! I was a little worried I got carried away." Gohan said looking down at the ground disappointed in himself that he would hurt his friend so bad.  
"He will be fine, and I will heal you after I am done with him." Dende said trying to reassure Gohan that their friend would be ok.  
A few minutes later they both were healed and stretching out the muscles, before Piccolo looked over to his pupil and said to him "Ok now I know where you stand and if I'm being honest I don't know how to train you but I will think of something" His voice was lighter than normal while he was speaking.  
"Next time! How about next time you guys train somewhere else where nobody will have to repair all the damages." Dende replied at first serious but started to laugh as the sentence went on.  
"Sorry about that." Gohan said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.  
Piccolo only replied with a growl.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

 ** _Sorry, this chapter took so long, I was basically done with it last weekend but stuff got in the way of me posting it. I wanted to make it a longer chapter but this seems like the best place to end it so I did, the next update shouldn't take as long, see you guys again soon!_**


End file.
